


Drown

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Codependency, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole vastness of the ocean; water and nothing and him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown

When you found me I was drowning, treading water as my mouth slowly sank beneath the salt water. I was cold but I couldn't feel it, alone and teaching my lungs how to take in the waves. I remember it burning as I sunk and sunk and I remember never wanting it to end. 

You found me but I saw you before you saw me. You were going to hand me your mobile phone but I noticed your hands, callused like a fisherman's but the flesh was hardened and scarred by something darker. I pretended I could smell something like fire and the lack of light behind the moon while I was floating. You made me forget my urge to feel the cold ocean bed, if only for a minute. Sand coloured hair was reflected on the surface of the water and I wanted to know what it felt like to have the real thing running in the spaces between my fingers. I saw the starkness of the colour against the innumerable gallons of navy blue around my body and I realised that you'd been lonely too, for far too much time. 

You threw me a line. Old fishing rope, green and lying feebly on the surface of the water. Then your body turned and my eyes watched you and your warm undertones as you moved to walk away. You had found me, you had found me only to leave me. To drag me out and stroke your conscience and return to the dry of the land. Your solitary form lost and limping to the green. I took the rope, rough on my palms where your hair would be soft, and pulled you in. 

You made absolutely no noise and for a while I thought I had drowned you, that I had misjudged your hands, that you couldn't actually swim at all. Everything was still and flat, barely any wind at all. There were birds but you only taught me to notice them later. Nothing, nothing, I didn't let go of the rope but I was in a photograph. Except then you surfaced, your mouth open as you drank the air. You never once complained, not after that. But of course, you poisoned my waters with your words and your glances, dragged me into whirlpools that even I couldn't comprehend. 

Look at us now. Clinging to each other in the field of this barren sea. Maybe I should have saved myself. Maybe I was selfish to pull you in. I know though, I know I no longer want to drown alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I usually write them short but this is *really* short. I got home today, so the next thing I write will be the next chapter of DIEL.


End file.
